


Happy Birthday To All of Us

by shevaryk



Category: Castle
Genre: Birthday, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevaryk/pseuds/shevaryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier has a crush, Castle's having a birthday, and Beckett and Ryan have Plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To All of Us

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at Castle fic. Unbeta'd. Not adherent to canon because I'm basically ignoring Jenny, not because I don't like her, I just like Esposito/Ryan more.

Beckett pulls Javier aside early Tuesday morning with a light hand on his shoulder. “What are you doing Saturday?”

Javier blinks. “Playing Madden in my underwear. What are you doing Saturday?” Beckett laughs at him. “It's Castle's birthday,” she reminds him. “We were thinking of grabbing dinner. Nothing fancy. Interested?”

“Birthday dinner. Isn't that something couples like to do as a couple?”

“I don't know, is that how you and Ryan do it?”

Javier glares. Beckett laughs at him some more, this time with her eyes, before continuing. “Martha and Alexis will be there too. Castle wanted to celebrate with his family, so...”

Javier pauses at that, a warm feeling in his chest at being considered family. A warm feeling which quickly dissipates as Ryan appears with his usual proximity at Javier's shoulder, his stupid solid heat all along Javier's side. Javier fights the urge to lean in any direction.

Beckett asks Ryan the same question about Saturday. “Playing Madden with Espo in our underwear,” he responds instantly, and Javier's mouth actually drops open, further when Ryan and Beckett share a laugh. “When did you two ladies get so chummy,” he sulks, and is completely ignored.

“Castle's birthday is on Saturday, we're getting dinner. We'd like the two of you—“ here Beckett looks at both of them, like Javier didn't just hear this— “to join us, if you're not busy.”

“Like a date?” Ryan inquires, but he's smiling like he does when he's messing with Javier without actually speaking to Javier. Beckett's eyes won't stop laughing. “Yeah,” she says, biting back a grin. “Like a double date.” Ryan and Beckett share another annoying knowing smirk. “I love it, count me in,” Ryan proclaims, and pats the folder tucked under his arm as an apology when he continues through the pen. He turns as he's walking away and aims finger-guns at Javier. “And don't think you're getting lucky just because you're taking me to a candlelit dinner, stud,” he admonishes loudly in Javier's direction without missing a single backwards step. Javier tries to remember words.

“Seven o'clock, meet at Castle's,” Beckett calls after him, sounding like she's just won lifetime VIP passes to Disneyland, and Ryan throws a thumbs up in acknowledgment.

Javier gives the almost entirely empty 12th precinct the stinkeye and catches Beckett as she looks up adoringly and mouths 'thank you.'

“I don't think man-on-man action is what god calls us as witnesses for,” Javier informs her, using his best unamused cop face, and Beckett smiles her diabolical smile.


End file.
